


Fears of a Fan

by DemonicPresence



Series: A Collection [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence





	Fears of a Fan

A frisson of guilt at his picture

The worries bubble up inside me

Crazy? Stalker? Creep? Annoying fangirl?

So many people come to his door

Clamoring for attention

Trying everything they can to get to him

Even going so far as to go through his friends

I feel pain in my chest and my anxiety flares

As I wonder

Is that me?


End file.
